Love Finds A Way
by DarkRose22
Summary: 2 young girls find love
1. Chapter 1 Clothing Breakdown

"Hey Renee look, they have this in your size, what do you think?" Faith Walker said, handing her sister Renee a lavender colored halter top along with a pair of short black shorts. "Try it on please."

Renee looked at the skimpy material her twin handed her. "Why do you want me to try this again?" she asked, while walking toward the changing rooms. 'I can't believe Faith wants me to wear this.' Renee thought, changing out of her own clothes and into the outfit that her sister had picked out for her.

Looking at herself in the mirror she sighed and walked out to show Faith; who was currently talking to Renee's boyfriend Lysander.

"Oh Rae I love it!" Faith squealed excitedly, looking her twin over, while Lysander just stood in the background with a scowl on his face.

"I'm not so sure if I like that outfit on you sweetheart." He said, walking over to a few clothing racks and pulling a few items off the rack. "Here try these on Renee, I think you'll look good in them."

Renee looked at the Victorian- era clothing that her boyfriend had chosen for her and grimaced to herself. "Sure sweetie." She said, taking the clothes and running tot he changing room, returning five minutes later scowling the entire way. "What do you think?"

Faith scrunched her nose and looked away, while Lysander smiled and kissed Renee on the cheek. "I told you they would look good on you dear."

"Uh yeah I know hun, but I actually liked the outfit that Faith chose for me a lot better. I'm sorry." Renee said, cringing a bit.

Lysander shook his head and began to walk away. "You never like what I pick put for you Rae, never. What's wrong with my clothing choices? To different for you?" he asked, still not looking in his girlfriend's direction.

"Lysander please, your causing a scene." Renee said, looking around at all the people staring at her and Lysander. "Its not that I don't like what you pick out for me it's just that it's not my style dear. I mean I like it and all, just not on me."

"Rae, hun I'm sorry; truly sorry but I'm not sure we're going to work out any longer." Lysander said, turning in his girlfriends' direction.

Renee's facial expression dropped and she looked away. "O-oh okay Lysander I guess your right." She said, tears welling up in her eyes slightly and she turned and started to leave, but walked right into another person who was standing behind her. "Sorry I didn't mean to run into you…. Alexy!?"

Alexy smiled at Renee then began to laugh slightly at her outfit. "Cute outfit Rae." He said snickering. " I like the Victorian look for you."

Renee lightly punched Alexy in the arm. "Shut-up I hate it, oh you know what hold on I'm going to change out of this ridiculous thing."

With that Renee ran to the changing room and put her original outfit back on, then ran back to where Alexy, Faith and Alexys' twin brother Armin were standing.

"So what brought you here Alexy?" Faith asked, intertwining her hand with Armins' and giving him a quick kiss on the lips .

"Shopping, of course." Alexy said, holding up a pile of clothes and beaming proudly. "What about you two?"

"Same as you two." Renee said, holding up the clothes that her sister picked out. " This is currently what I have."

"Hmmm, I think I saw a few cute dresses over that way that I'm sure you would like Rae. Here follow me, lets leave these lovebirds go for a bit." Alexy said, snickering at Faith and his twin.

Renee and Alexy soon wandered to the aisles where rows and rows of dresses stood. "Pick out a dress or two Rae, it's on me." Alexy said, giving her a sweet smile and urged her toward one of the rows of dresses.

"Oh, um thank you Alexy." Renee said, shuffling through the dresses, and looking his direction. "You really don't have to do this you know, I'm fine with what I have currently."

Alexy just waved his hand. "Just pick out a few dresses I don't mind it at all Rae, as a matter of fact I insist you pick out two dresses this instant."

Renee looked away and blushed slightly shuffling through the dresses again, picking out a short pale pink mesh-like dress and a short glittery mint colored dress and showed them to Alexy. "What do you think?"

Alexy beamed and took the two dresses from Renee's hands and started for the register. "Come on Rae, I'll go pay for these, but I want to see at least one of them on you when I come to pick you up later tonight alright?"

Renee stopped in her tracks, and stared at the back of Alexy's head. "Wait w-what?" she said, stuttering a bit and blushing. "What do you mean picking me up later?"

Alexy turned and looked at Renee, and smiled blushing slightly "I'm picking you up later tonight and taking you out for a little maybe to a movie or dinner, if you say yes that is." He said, his face turning darker as he spoke.

Renee's face started to turn dark red as well as she began to blush. "O-ooh well that sounds lovely Alexy." She said, smiling shyly. "What time would be good for you?"

Alexy placed his knuckle to his chin, thinking. "Hmmm maybe 7ish?" he replied, glancing over to his twin brother and his girlfriend. "Does that sound good to you Rae?"

Renee nodded, and blushed again. "Sure, I guess I'll see you at 7ish then?" she responded.

Alexy nodded, and smiled. "It's a date."

***Renee-Kat***

Renee + Alexy = 3


	2. Chapter 2 Date Night

Date Night

Renee went running from room to room, her twin Faith following her every step, from their room to the bathroom and back. The glimmering mint colored material swinging from Renee's calves.

"Rae stand still I have to finish your hair silly." Faith said, chasing her sister down with hairbrush in hand. "Sit, Stay."

Renee was then shoved into a nearby chair while her sister started on her hair with a curling iron. "Faith are you almost done yet?" he asked fidgeting in her chair. " I mean its almost 7."

"Yes Rae almost done hold on." Faith replied, curling the last strand of her sister long naturally straight caramel brown hair. "And finished!"

Renee jumped up and ran for the bathroom just as the doorbell rang and fled to her room. "Coming!" she said, as she grabbed her mid length black fleece jacket, then running down the stairs to the front door


End file.
